Akimichi Chocho
Akimichi Chocho (秋道チョウチョウ) is a kunoichi and a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan. She is the daughter of Karui and Akimichi Choji. Including the granddaughter of Choji's mother and Akimichi Choza. She trains hard to become a great shinobi like her father. She is apart of the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, which consists of her, Shikadai and Inojin. She eventually becomes a student in Team Moegi, while learning teamwork with her two friends and female sensei, Moegi. Background Chocho was born as the only child of Karui and Akimichi Choji. As a child, she attended Naruto's seventh Hokage ceremony. She is seen talking to Sarada while she is eating sweets. However she is seen with her father as Naruto waves his hand. Upon entering in the Ninja Academy, she meets and befriends Shikadai and Inojin. Personality Like her father, Chocho never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. This is evident when she skips her training with her fellow Ino–Shika–Cho members in favour of going to eat with her sensei Mitarashi Anko. Rather than feeling guilty for this, Chocho displayed indifference to the consequences. In stark contrast to her father, who was always quick to rile when his weight was brought up, she was easily able to brush off being called fat. Her weight in fact doesn't seem to bother her at all, rather Chocho appears to be quite confident, and self-assured — a trait she perhaps inherited from her mother. A few years later however, Chocho started to become conscious about her weight and would actively try to lose a few pounds only to fail upon seeing her father's excessive eating habits. This, coupled with her own mother having no problem with their weight, this has humorously caused Chocho to believe she is adopted. She seems to be somewhat self-centred as she thought many situations revolve around her, as she believed that Shin and Naruto only came for her and that she and Sarada were looking for her own father. Likewise, her dislike in her parents' nature has made her become impulsively convinced that any random adult she finds impressive are possibly her real parents. Ironically, upon returning to the village following the battle with Shin, she approaches her own father in the same manner, unaware of who he was as he had lost weight from the use Calorie Control during a mission with Ino. Chocho is floored when she realize it is Choji and intrigued by his sudden weight loss, she becomes eager for him to teach her. Since she believes his weight loss is the result of a secret Akimichi clan technique, while being unaware that it is actually a side effect. After becoming a genin, she punches Inojin in the face whenever he calls her "fatass". In the Boruto movie, she also gets annoy when Naruto's shadow clones buy all the food in the market. Appearance Chocho is dark-skinned with amber colored eyes like her mother. She inherited her father's brown hair which she wears in two spiky ponytails kept back with a pink hair-band. The rest of her hair is left hanging down behind her back, with her bangs hanging over her left eye. She wears a sleeveless red shirt with white pants in the epilogue. In Naruto Gaiden, she wears a sleeveless white kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots. Like all members of the Akimichi clan, she's chubby. Also as customary of her clan, both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. After she becomes a genin, she wears a forehead protector on the top of her forehead. In Boruto, her hair is orange. Abilities Akimichi Clan Techniques Even before becoming a genin, Chocho possesses a considerable amount of chakra, being able to use Partial Multi-Size Technique to expand her hand during battle without using the Three Coloured Pills. By the time of her Chunin Exams, Chocho had mastered higher level Akimichi techniques such as the Super Multi-Size Technique, which secured her team's victory in the second part of the Exams. Epilogue After classes were ended early by their sensei, due to the impending Five Kage Summit. Chocho skipped her training with Inojin and Shikadai when her mentor Anko invited her to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu, despite Inojin's protests. She casually dismissed him even after being called fat and left with Anko. Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through the graduation exam in a week, Chōchō was only interested in if it could help her lose some weight. Later she met up with her father, who embarrassed her simply because of his choice of flavored chips to walk around with. Later in a restaurant, Chocho complained that her father's excessive eating is making it difficult for her to control her own eating habits when she's trying to lose weight. With her mother's "hands off" policy on the matter. Chochho told Sarada that she believes she is adopted, much to Sarada's humor as she was actually suffering from a possible discrepancy in her own parentage. Mitsuki, who was eavesdropping, simply told her that drama of this type is typical of a girl her age, but Chochho ignored him and invited Sarada on a road trip to "find her real parents". Later, when Sarada began to tail Uzumaki Naruto, Chōchō followed her, still believing they are embarking on a journey to discover her "real parents" and even assumed that her "real father" might be good-looking. As she learned that Sarada was looking for her own father as well and was going to follow the Seventh Hokage to do so. Uzumaki Boruto soon appeared with a lunch prepared by his mother for Naruto. As Naruto already left the village, Sarada decided to use this as an excuse to meet up with Naruto and asked Boruto to let her deliver it. While Boruto was reluctant about it, Chocho was asked by Mitsuki to move away for a moment, to which the Akmichi asked if this was a love confession. After it was agreed that Chocho and Sarada would bring the lunch, the two quickly took off, where soon after Chocho ran out of breath. Soon afterwards, they were ambushed by a young boy claiming to be of the Uchiha named Shin. He desired to bring Sarada to his father. As Sarada refused, the mysterious boy attacked. While Chocho was quickly overwhelmed, she was soon quickly saved by Naruto's timely arrival. After a quick display of Seventh Hokage's might, Shin retreated and Chocho was left in awe, hoping that maybe Naruto was her "real" father, to which Naruto was left greatly confused by the young girl. Deciding it would be safest to keep the two kunoichi with him, Naruto decided to let them join him on meeting with Sasuke. Before setting out, Chocho complained of being hungry and Sarada offered the bento to Naruto, which they all shared while Naruto spoke about Sasuke in his childhood. Soon afterwards, Sarada went ahead under the guise of using the restroom while Naruto stayed to watch Chocho catch her breath. Upon catching up with Sarada, they found her in the company of her estranged father, Sasuke. While Chocho again wondered if Sasuke was her real father simply because he was handsome, Sarada began asking her many personal questions to Sasuke, only for him to right them off as none of her business. Chocho then offered Sasuke her bag of chips to try and make up with his daughter. Later, Chocho joined everyone in the search for Shin. When Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and prepared to take everyone with him in his Susanoo, Chōchō again admired Sasuke's abilities. In the new dimension, they ultimately found Sakura Uchiha engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's condition, Chocho complained about Sasuke being Sarada's father and not hers. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, to which one of the clones simply explained that they outgrew need of him. Thousands of Shin clones then appeared, some of different built and even size. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Sarada then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother wielded to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After defeating the Shin clones, Chocho approached Sarada, voicing her amazement at Sarada's strength and notes with surprise that Sarada's eyes had become similar to her father's. On their way back to the village, Chocho expressed her annoyance at being unable to find her real father but finding Sarada's instead. However as they approached the village gates, Chocho approached a man whom she felt might be her real father and was shocked to find out that it was actually Choji, who had just got back from a mission with Yamanaka Ino. She then began questioning her father on how he had suddenly lost so much weight and asked if it was some sort of secret technique passed down through their clan, Choji replying that that was one way of putting it. Now in awe of her father's weight loss, Chocho demanded that he will begin training her the next day. Film Appearances Boruto movie While shopping with her father, Chocho was irritated to find that all the food on the shelves had been bought by Naruto's shadow clones. Later, Chocho enters the Chunin Exams alongside Inojin and Shikadai. The first round is a true or false quiz which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into an ink pit. Fortunately, Shikadai was able to use his shadow to prevent himself and his team-mates from falling into the ink pit and thus allowing them to continue to the second round. The second round consisted of teams battling against each other for flags. Chocho was sent out to retrieve another teams flag while her team-mates stayed behind to guard their own flag. She was ultimately successful in capturing another flag and secure victory for her team. During the third round however, Chocho was defeated by Shinki. She is lastly seen during the end credits. Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives *Choji's Mother (Grandmother) *Akimichi Choza (Grandfather) *Karui (Mother) *Akimichi Choji (Father) *Aburame Shino (Childhood Sensei) *Moegi (Future Sensei) *Yamanaka Inojin (Childhood classmate & Teammate) *Nara Shikadai (Childhood classmate & Teammate) Trivia *She is the only female member of the Ino-Shika-Cho group that has not been voiced yet. However she is finally voiced in The Day That Naruto Became Hokage OVA. There are three differences between her character in the manga version of The Day That Naruto Became Hokage, and in the OVA version of it: *In the manga, Chocho didn't appear at all during the ceremony. However in the OVA, she does appear. *In the manga, Chocho didn't speak to Sarada. However in the OVA, she does speak to Sarada. During her conversation with her, Chocho hopes the event will be over soon. *In the manga, when Naruto waves at everyone. Chocho didn't stand next to Sakura and Sarada. However in the OVA, she is seen next to her father. While also being seen with Sakura, Sarada, Iruka and Ino. According tot he Databook(s): *Her birthday is August 8. *Her hobbies are eating contests and appreciating TV dramas. *Her favorite food is just about anything. While her least favorite food is just about nothing. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ryoko Shiraishi *'English' : N/A all information on Akimichi Chocho came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chōchō_Akimichi Gallery